Want
by Dragonmistriss
Summary: Toad wants Wanda to love him, but when its obvious she doesn't, what's he blame it on? Rated for suggestive lyrics written by Disturbed.


Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or this song.   
  
Summary: Todd loves Wanda. Wanda hates Todd. His thoughts on the reason? She has an overprotective mind!  
  
Authors Note: Song is "Want" by Disturbed. The summary sucks, but just read...its better than I make it sound. Rated for suggestive lyrics ((which Disturbed is quite well known for having O.o))  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Toad sat at the bottom of the stairs...well...lay sprawled in an impossible heap may have been a better way of putting it. Another heartfelt Hexwave had sent him flying again for at least the third time this week. Wanda stood in the doorway to her room, yelling something down to him and holding her fist out threateningly. Todd smiled and nodded, when really he hadn't been paying attention to a word she said. He had decided that she looked even more beautiful when she was mad. Getting up and dusting himself off when Wanda had finally went back into her room, Todd hopped outside and up onto the roof. He sat down beside Wanda's window, watching her writing something in a small book that looked like a diary. She stopped writing abruptly, and glared over at the window. The glare was almost as bad as her power...Todd should know. She jumped up from her sitting position, screaming something through the window and pulling down the thick blind. Sounds of something ripping was heard, and slowly the spaces between the window frame and the blind were covered by a metallic silver. Duct tape. He sighs, and made another jump so that he could sit and lean against the chimney.  
  
"Your mind won't let you say that you want me.  
  
Your mind won't ever, never let you say what you want.  
  
You howl and wail like a banshee,  
  
still your mind won't ever let you say.  
  
Your mind won't let you say that you want me.  
  
Your mind won't ever, never let you say what you want.  
  
My little tired devotee  
  
Your mind won't even let you feel."  
  
More ripping sound emitted from Wanda's room as she applied more duct tape in a futile attempt to silence every minor noise Todd was making.  
  
"Quivering now, shivering now, withering.  
  
Your mind won't let you say that you're wondering now, pondering now, hungering.  
  
Won't let you say that you're questioning, wavering, weakening.  
  
Your mind won't let you say that you're hearkening, listening, heeding me now.  
  
Won't let you say that you want."  
  
From the chimney, voices echoed up.   
  
"What are you croaking about?"   
  
Todd sighed and shook his head. They'd never understand.   
  
"Mind your own business, yo!"   
  
He shouted back down, no doubt rattling a little ash loose to rain down on their faces. But by this time, the interuption had forced him to forget the remainder of the song. He cursed at them under his breathe, trying to think of what the words were. Finally, he remembered.  
  
"Your mind won't let you say that you want me.  
  
Your mind won't ever, never let you have what you want.  
  
I feel your hunger to taste me.  
  
Still your mind won't ever let you say.  
  
Your kind is just the type that should use me.  
  
But your mind won't let you have the opportunity to abuse me, abuse me.  
  
You mind won't ever let you feel."  
  
He suddenly noticed Wanda sitting in a open window...the other window in her room, 'brow raised and look of disgust on her face.  
  
"I catch you singin' that shit out here again and your as good as dead."  
  
Todd turned red, slinking a little behind the chimney.  
  
"Yeah...yeah sure. Never again sugar..."  
  
"Don't even finish that sentence."  
  
Wanda snarled as she slid back inside and slammed the window shut, pulling the same duct tape stunt as with the other window. Todd sighed.  
  
"Under-apprishiated artist at work...thats me, at your service."  
  
Todd grumbled as he listened to Wanda apply more duct tape to the window. Oh yeah, her mind was definately blocking out the 'I think I like you' vibes he was hoping to get. Leaning his back against the chimney, he looked up at the clouds and let his thoughts drift off.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Authors Closing Note: Well, the last part of the lyrics are far from my choice of how to end the song, but hey...Disturbed still rocks. I figure that I'm gonna get seriously burned for this songfic...which is why it has been sitting in my harddrive for a month. But, what the heck, R/R away people. I'm in kinda of goth mood right now, so your not gonna hurt my feelings. 


End file.
